


Mag 200: Hot Jon Rights

by emmiebee



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Elias DIES, Everyone lives, Gen, Happy Ending, Very happy ending, except elias, fuck elias, literally just crack, the archivist gets laser eyes, this is not serious please do not take it seriously, tma finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiebee/pseuds/emmiebee
Summary: The (very official and definitely very real and accurate) finale of the Magnus Archives, as dictated to me by Jonny Sims.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 19
Kudos: 58





	Mag 200: Hot Jon Rights

"Oh god oh fuck," Elias tripped over his own high heels as he tried to run away from Jon, who promptly blasted him with his laser eyes. "At least I'll be reunited with my beloved husband Peter in hell," the former head of the Magnus Institute whispered as he died. 

"OMG THAT WAS SO HOT!" Mahtin said, and then he and Jon made out over Elias' crispy corpse. And then suddenly the world was back to normal, and Tim was there in a Hawaiian shirt, having just returned from his kayaking trip. The Admiral was now head of the Magnus Institute. Jon and Martin moved to Scotland and adopted 3 Good Cows. Elias burned in hell for the rest of eternity. 

The End :)

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on tumblr! @queen-of-the-bicons


End file.
